In love is lovely
by Cris0408
Summary: Mi mejor amiga y mi unico amor *Sasusaku*
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aqui les traigo un conjunto de one-shots :D

espero y sean de su agrado

le dejo el primero ¡Feliz 2010!

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí

**La novia de mi mejor amigo**

Hola soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años, soy un chico completamente solitario, mi familia murió cuando era tan solo un niño y mi hermano estudia en el extranjero, curso la Preparatoria, ahí va mi mejor amigo Naruto y su novia Sakura de la cual estoy_ enamorado_

_Tú no sabes el vacio de este corazón_

Todos los días te miro, siempre te veo a los ojos y nunca te miras, pero definitivamente podría verte hasta quedarme ciego, simplemente mi vida no tiene sentido, tu eres la novia de _mi mejor amigo _y yo no podría quitarle su felicidad, quiero morir, pero al mirar tus ojos reviviría

_Tu flecha se clava cada vez más en mi corazón_

_Pero no la puedo ni la quiero sacar_

Recuerdo el día del cumpleaños de Naruto, estaba un poco ebrio, te paraste al baño, y yo te seguí, me preguntaste si me sentía mal, tan solo me acerque hasta tus labios sabor cereza y te bese, abriste tus hermosos ojos jade desmadrugadamente, pero me correspondiste tal vez fue solo por _lastima_

_Eres mi peor veneno_

Al otro día todo volvió a ser igual, de nuevo estaba _solo_, y tú estabas con él, te veías realmente contenta con él, y yo no arruinaría esa felicidad

_Guardas emoción en otro corazón_

Había tomado una decisión, me habían ofrecido una beca de estudios en Estados Unidos y yo simplemente quería alejarme de ti y tratar de olvidarte así que me marcharía de ese lugar para siempre, cuando les dije a Naruto y a ti, el se puso muy triste, me abrazo y me dijo que nunca me iba a olvidar, pero tú no me dijiste nada, tan solo miraste hacia otro lado

_Miénteme y_

_dime que me extrañaras_

_aunque no sea verdad_

Mi avión saldría en unos minutos, mis esperanzas habían muerto, de pronto escuche que una persona gritaba, mire hacia donde provenía esa conocida voz y eras tú, te lanzaste a mis brazos cuando estaba cerca, me susurraste te amo, y te bese, tu aliento me asfixia era como en mis sueños

_Escucho tus pasos cuando caminas_

Ahora toda mi vida es perfecta, la soledad se marcho en cuanto tú entraste a mi vida, mi sueño era perfecto ya que tu estas en él y estar contigo es como estar en el cielo

_Tú no me matas, _

_Sin ti me…Muero_

Naruto entendio nuestro amor, ahora el tiene a Hinata y ambos se aman mucho, coservo la amisad de mi mejor amigo y tengo a la mujer de mis sueños, mi vida de es _perfecta _

_Apaga la nostalgia_

Ojala y sea de su agrado

Si es asi dejenme un review ¿Si?

Un comentario, una critica consructiva, lo que quieran

Hasta el siguiente, nos vemos :)

**Reviews**


	2. Invierno

_**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo one-shot**_

**_Estaba escuchando música y me inspire :D, espero que les guste_**

**_¡Gracias a los que me dejaron sus Reviews y también a los que leyeron!_**

**_Aclaración: Naruto no pertenece, la historia sí_**

**_Espero sus reviews_**

* * *

_**Invierno**_

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 24 años y estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo llamada Sakura, yo odio el invierno, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? ... les explicare algunas de mis razones

_Primera razón:_ me trae recuerdos de mi infancia, y no buenos recuerdos como los de cualquier niño normal, sino malos pues en ese tiempo mi familia murió en un trágico accidente automovilístico, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente yo no viajaba con ellos, desde ese instante crecí en un mundo lleno de soledad

_El invierno nos deja solos_

_Segunda razón_: Hace mucho frío, miro el cielo y el sol no aparece, mis manos, mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo se congela restándome movilidad, tengo que mantenerme abrigado, lo que implica ponerse mucha ropa que resulta ser estorbosa y me hace ver tan gordo que parezco Santa Claus, pero debo hacerlo para no sentir ese insoportable frío, quisiera quedarme acostado todo el día pero me tengo que levantar a ducharme con agua literalmente hirviendo para después salir al frío e irme al trabajo… hmp que molesto

_Con el frio tengo miedo_

_Tercera razón_: Tengo que comer muchos dulces para mantener mi cuerpo caliente y yo odio cualquier cosa que sea dulce o que tenga aunque sea solo un poco de azúcar

_El invierno congela el tiempo_

_Cuarta razón_: Es navidad, que molesta es esa temporada, hay mucha gente en la ciudad apenas y puedes caminar entre tantas personas, un tráfico insoportable, una larga fila para pagar en cualquier tienda, quisiera que el invierno nunca regresara

_Quinta razón:_ Demasiadas compras, decoraciones, regalos, dulces, chocolates, o cualquier cosa que en realmente innecesaria, lo que quiero decir es demasiado dinero desperdiciado en cosas tontas

Pero aunque existan mil razones para odiarlo no podía, porque había una persona a mi lado la cual alegraba todo y a ella le encantaba el invierno, la navidad y todas esas temporadas molestas, pero por más complicado que sea, esa persona es mi linda molestia Sakura que es la luz de mi vida

Y siempre que llego a casa está con una gran sonrisa y en cada navidad esta esperándome con una deliciosa cena en la cual puso todo su esfuerzo, a su lado tiene muchos regalos que compro para mí, pero esta navidad fue más especial que cualquier otra ya que me dio el regalo más hermoso de toda mi vida, ella está _embarazada _y con esa noticia me es aun más imposible odiar el invierno

_Y aunque el invierno pueda congelar el tiempo, no puede congelar el amor_

* * *

_**Este one-shot es muy pequeño pero aun así espero que fuera de su agrado**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Déjenme un REVIEW :)**_

_**Hasta el próximo**_

_**Cris0408**_


	3. Sin compromisos

**Hola**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review **

**También a todos los que se tomaron la molestia en leer :)**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente**

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí**

**Este one-shot será narrado por Sakura**

* * *

**Sin compromisos**

Relación abierta, sin compromisos, para pasar el rato, era así como Sasuke Uchiha describía nuestra relación, yo una simple estúpida que quería tenerlo a su lado, aunque eso implicara tenerlo de esa forma, pero que mas daba estaba junto a él y eso era lo que quería ¿no?

Yo Sakura Haruno lo amaba, él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso, yo solo quería estar junto a él como cualquier pareja normal pero si quería estar "a su lado" tenía que ser bajo sus condiciones, y yo como cualquier chica enamoradiza cegada bajo los encantos del amor acepte, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo él se enamorara de mí y me quisiera tanto como yo a él pero ese momento creo que jamás llegara

_Amar a veces no es encantador_

El mantenía varias relaciones con otra mujeres, pero a eso no lo podía llamar engaño o verlo como alguna infidelidad porque nosotros no manteníamos una relación normal y yo lo había aceptado, tenía ganas de gritarle, de reclamarle cada que estaba con otra mujer, pero tenía que guardármelo como siempre

Sasuke Uchiha podía estar con cualquier mujer él cuando lo quisiera, salir con quien deseara, terminar nuestra relación en cualquier momento, porque así era nuestra relación si a eso se le podía llamar relación

Se supone que no debería de haber sentimientos de por medio, ni siquiera debíamos enamorarnos el uno del otro, pero yo estaba locamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha

No quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería seguir así, necesitaba saber si él me amaba, debía de pensar en algo lo más rápido posible, ¡bingo! tenía una idea, si él podía estar con quien deseara porque Sakura Haruno no haría lo mismo después de todo no tiene por qué molestarse

_Ahora te toca perder _

* * *

¿Hola?- _me contesto mi amiga_

Ino, necesito que me ayudes- _le dije_

Hola Sakura tiene que ver con tu relación con Sasuke verdad- _maldita bruja como sabe todo_

Sí- _le conteste muy segura_

Vaya Sakura al fin te das cuenta, sabes creí que jamás…-

Bueno basta necesito que me ayudes ¿puedes?- _no la deje terminar lo que me estaba diciendo_

Muy bien frentona ¿Cuál es el plan?- _me cuestiono_

…

* * *

_Más tarde…_

Sakura- _me dijo una fuerte voz muy conocida para mí_

Hola Sasuke- _le respondí_

Sabes estoy un poco aburrido tal vez podríamos…- _me dijo abrazándome por la cintura_

No Sasuke, hoy voy a salir con Sasori lo recuerdas el primo de Ino- _cuando le respondí eso me miro realmente confundido_

Tú no puedes- _me_ _dijo con un tono posesivo y ah ¿celoso?_

¿Por qué no? – _le conteste con una sonrisa en la cara_

…-

Bueno como sea se me hace tarde nos vemos- _le dije depositando un beso en sus labios_

Cuando iba caminando hacia la salida sentí como me tomo de la muñeca y me jalaba hacia él

¿Qué te pasa? Me estas lastimando- _le conteste_

Tú no puedes salir con ese infeliz- _dijo aflojando su agarre pero aun sin soltarme_

Tu lo haces todo el tiempo no entiendo porque yo no debería de…- _fui callada con uno de sus besos_

Sasuke no lo entiendes yo ya no puedo seguir así me haces daño, yo creo que no puedo continuar con esta relación-_ dije cortando el beso, las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos_

Sakura perdón por haberte hecho sufrir, realmente lo siento- _parecía realmente triste _

Sasuke…-

Sakura te necesito solo para mí, sé que he sido un verdadero idiota pero prometo que nunca volverá a pasar, déjame compensarlo por favor-

Prometes que nunca más me engañaras- _le dije llorando mientras me abrazaba a él_

Lo prometo, te amo Sakura- _dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro depositando miles de besos_

Se supone que el plan era salir con Sasori para poner celoso a Sasuke pero ni siquiera hubo necesidad de tener una cita con Sasori, después de todos los planes no siempre son como se planean

* * *

**Espero y sea de su agrado**

**Dejenme un REVIEW ¿si?**

**Solo dale clic al botón verde de aquí abajo**

**Nos vemos en el proximo**


	4. Solo tú

**Hola, gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews**

**y a también a todos los que me leen :)**

**Aclaracion: Naruto no me pertenece la historia sí**

**Bueno aqui les dejo este one-shot**

**Espero sus REVIEWS**

* * *

**Solo tú**

Todos los días esperaba hasta el atardecer solo para encontrarme con tus ojos azabaches una vez más, definitivamente no puedo vivir si tu no estas junto a mi

Cuando tu mirada se encontraba con la mía me sentía desfallecer y tan solo con escuchar tu voz era como llegar al extasis en un solo instante

Cada día esperando esa hora en la que llegas tú, solo para mirarte y callarme todo lo que siento, porque solo soy una chica tímida con un extraño y extavagante cabello que cada noche imagina historias sobre su vida junto a la persona que mas ama, pero solo son ilusiones… solo eso

Quiero decirte que me gustas tanto, la verdad es que quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, no hay ni un solo instante en el que no te deje de pensar, no puedo ni conciliar el sueño ya que tu estas en todos mis sueños

_**Sin ti yo no sirvo**_

No es solo un simple capricho es algo mucho más fuerte, es _amor_, haría cualquier cosa por ti solo por tenerte junto a mi, porque a mí no me importa que seas grosero, engreído, egoísta, que me hagas sufrir yo solo se que te amo

Yo una chica realmente hermosa bueno eso era lo que todos me decian, pero no con el suficiente valor para preguntarle tu nombre, sin embargo gracias a una de mis amigas lo sabía, todos me decían que te hablara, pero yo no quería sentir un rechazo, tal vez para ellos es algo insignificante pero para mí es realmente esencial porque en ese momento mi corazón se destruiría, se acabarían mis ilusiones y lo más importante mi motivo de vivir

Porque para complementar mí vida hacías falta tú, todos los días había jurado armarme de valor y hablarte, pero definitivamente la timidez le ganaba a mis ilusiones y sobre todo a mi _amor_, me sentía tan impotente porque no quiero verte a lado de ninguna otra persona

_**Sin ti yo no existo**_

Realmente era una vergüenza, no sé cómo pudo llegar a tal grado de que cada día sueño contigo, cuando no te veo me pasó todo el día preguntándome como estarás, cuando pienso en tus labios rozando a los de otra chica mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas, porque siempre estás en mi mente y en mi lugar más preciado…_el corazón_

Ningún otro chico se compara contigo, muchos dicen que pueden hacerme feliz, pero la felicidad que me brindan ellos, no se compara con la que siento cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan

Necesito que me des una señal, dejame verte bien, dame una sonrisa para darme cuenta de que tú también sientes algún tipo de atracción hacia mí

Pero juro que la próxima vez que te vea hare la timidez a un lado y sin algún miedo tratare de acercarme a ti, porque ya no puedo aguantar a que tu lo hagas, porque ya no puedo estar de esta forma, porque si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, matare mis ilusiones y hacer que dejen de crecer día a día

Porque si muero ya no tendré nada de lo cual arrepentirme, mi alma y mi corazón ya son tuyos, porque esto no es un simple amor de adolescentes o algo pasajero es de verdad, se que te puedo hacer feliz probemos ¿quieres?

_**Sin ti yo me rindo**_

* * *

**REVIEWS es lo único que les pido**

**Por favor dejenme un review ¿si?**

**Ojala y les gustara**

**Hasta el proximo**

**REVIEWS**


	5. True love

**Hola **

**Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y también a los que me dejan reviwes**

**En verdad me hacen muy feliz**

**Aclaracion: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí**

**REVIEWS**

* * *

_**True love**_

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y les contare como fue que mi mejor amiga se convirtió en la única mujer a la que amo y también lo mas importante en mi vida su nombre es _Sakura Haruno_

_..._

Compartimos risas, lagrimas y toda clase de emociones, estamos juntos en los mejores momentos pero también en los peores, sabes bien que aunque hay momentos en los que eres una completa molestia, daria mi vida por ti

Recuerdo el día en el que mis padres y mi hermano mayor murieron, dejándome solo, pero tú me enseñaste a ver la luz en la oscuridad, me salvaste de caer donde nunca quize estar

_**Puedo dormir tranquilo si estas junto a mí**_

Porque te convertiste poco a poco en mi mejor amiga, te adentraste lentamente a mi corazon, purificandolo de toda la oscuridad, conozco todo sobre ti, pero tú también me conoces a la perfección, tú eres la única persona con la que soy realmente sincero, mis palabras son fuertes gracias a ti

Ahora comprendo que te necesito, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres muy especial, siento que jamas te podre sacar de mi mente un amor como el tuyo nunca se olvida

_**Nunca te olvidare, juro nunca te olvidare**_

Siempre estas junto a mí, ahora tú eres lo mas importante en mi vida y con todo lo que has hecho por mí es imposible no amarte, aunque mi vida se lleno de odio y rencor tú la rescatase, me devolviste la felicidad, ahora tu eres mi felicidad

Tal vez me este volviendo loco pero es que he perdido el control, eres tan impredecible pero de alguna u otra forma siempre te adentras cada vez mas en mi corazón y día a día me haces quererte más

_**Lograste salvar mi corazón**_

Mi mundo se cayó y tu lo levantaste fácilmente, sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo por eso ahora ya no seremos más amigos porque tú eres mucho más que eso

Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que ayer, hiciste más fuerte mi corazón, pero aun sigue débil ante ti, me alejaste de la soledad donde nunca quise estar, ya no me importa nada solo tú

_**Haría cualquier cosa por protegerte**_

Eres lo indispensable para mí, porque tú y yo nos amamos, se que sientes algo mas por mí, al igual que yo, no puedo verme lejos de ti, ya no volvere a mirar atrás porque se que te tengo a ti

Mi pasado y soledad fue tan solo tristez y dolor pero ahora es distinto, cambiaste mis malos recuerdos, me cambiastela vida, eres mi ilusion

_**El dolor se convirtió en toda la fuerza**_

_En ti me encontre a mí_

_

* * *

_

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Nos vemos en el proximo**

**Y si pueden dejenme un review**

**Me hacen muy feliz**

**Gracias**

**:)**


End file.
